


It's All Going to Work Out

by gleefully_musical



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gay Quinn Fabray, Gen, Pregnancy, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefully_musical/pseuds/gleefully_musical
Summary: Santana finds out about Quinn's pregnancy and vows to help her friend in whatever way possible. Sure, she teases her. It's called tough love. Look it up.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 44





	It's All Going to Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my quinntana friendship fic! I hope everyone is staying safe and following guidelines and regulations set by WHO and your country. this chapter is dedicated to nova scotia and the (as of now) 22 confirmed deaths from the mass shooting on April 19, 2020.  
> dawn, frank, joey, gina, corrie, heather, kristen, emily, jolene, aaron, greg, jamie, sean, alanna, tom, const. heidi, lisa, and all the unnamed victims, my heart goes out to your families. <3
> 
> please enjoy the first chapter!

Santana can remember the first time she met Quinn Fabray.   
It was preschool, the only preschool in Lima that didn’t have a teacher who was previously charged criminally. Santana was four, just moved from a few hours away, and full of herself. She remembers her dinosaur shirt, the nice jeans her Mami had made her wear that day. She remembers them because she got them disgusting playing in the mud.   
See, the Lima preschool opened up onto a pretty big field, and over the years, lots of toys and playground equipment had piled up there, donated by people who had kids that went there, kids that had gone there, and people who just wanted to feel good about themselves. Santana never wanted to play with those toys, preferring instead to sit in the small muddy sandbox, surrounded by dirt (they didn’t have sand), and dig. She built castles and towers, dug moats, made pies and cakes and muffins. Santana remembers she was making a batch of double chocolate dirt muffins when she saw the girl.  
She was blonde, tiny, and sitting by herself under a tree with a book. Now, back in preschool, it was a pretty big deal to be able to read a book all by yourself. But this girl seemed to be doing it. Santana was instantly curious, not just about this, but about the girl’s pretty sundress and shoes. She was obviously also new, because no one wore nice things to preschool. They always wound up dirty, like Santana’s new jeans that were currently almost black. Standing up and making a futile attempt at brushing the dirt off her butt, she walked over to the tree where the new girl was sitting.  
“Hi, I’m Santana. Who’re you?” she asked, sticking out a dirty little hand for the blonde girl to shake, because her mami told her that was polite. The blonde girl gave her a disgusted look.  
“I’m Quinn, and your hand is really dirty. I don’t want to shake it, because then it’ll get on my book.” she explained matter-of-factly. Santana blushed slightly, sticking her dirt-covered hand back in her pocket and sitting down next to Quinn.  
“What are you reading? I can’t read that good yet.”  
“I’m reading Magic Treehouse. If you want I’ll read it to you?” Quinn said shyly. Santana grinned, settling comfortably beside the blonde girl, who she had just decided was her new best friend.

Quinn and Santana had been through a lot together. First crushes, first kisses, middle school, pet deaths, summer camp, and so much more. When high school hit, they began to drift, especially once a certain Brittany S Pierce came into the equation, but Santana knew she would always care deeply for Quinn. They still hung out and had sleepovers with Brittany all the time, but things weren’t the same anymore. Quinn and Santana used to tell each other everything. That’s why this hurt Santana so much. She understood why Quinn hadn’t told her, because she probably thought Santana would use this against her, but to find out from Noah Puckerman? That hurt.   
To think of Q pregnant was weird, but Santana wasn’t concerned about her mothering skills. Quinn had always loved small children, unlike Santana, who was maybe a little bit afraid of them. But what the hell? Quinn was supposed to be the perfect, blonde Head Cheerleader, girlfriend of the quarterback, and Head of Celibacy Club. Santana was just really confused as to how this happened. Obviously, she knew how it happened, she wasn’t stupid (or a virgin), but it was just really odd for Q to be knocked up. Still, San knew she had to be there for her friend, if not at school, at home. The Fabrays were uber religious and would definitely kick Quinn out if they found out.  
That’s how Santana found herself standing at Quinn’s door at five o’clock on a Thursday, her hand ready to knock. Before she could, however, the brown door opened, revealing Quinn standing behind it with an annoyed look on her face. Santana couldn’t help but notice that Quinn was still in her Cheerios uniform, and that it looked a little tighter than usual. Quinn huffed and crossed her arms tightly over the WMHS logo, raising her eyebrow.  
“What, Santana? Why are you here?” she asked. Right. Quinn didn’t know that she knew. Santana took a step closer to her.  
“No, Q. I-I heard about...you know. The whole pregnancy thing.” she whispered. Quinn looked like the air had been knocked out from her. She grabbed Santana’s wrist and yanked her inside the house. Once inside, Quinn dropped Santana and stepped away from her. Santana couldn’t help but notice how Quinn seemed to fall apart, her carefully constructed mask falling apart to reveal the broken girl underneath. For that was all Quinn was. A girl. She was still that little blonde girl who had been disgusted by the dirt covering a small Latina’s hand. Now, however, she might be having a little blonde girl of her own.  
The mask went back as soon as Santana stepped closer to her. She somehow looked even more broken, Santana remarked to herself sadly.   
“Wh-who told you?” Quinn asked, trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself. San couldn’t help but notice that she avoided her stomach. The mask was definitely gone now, Quinn was shaking and pale, and god, it was scary to see her like that. Santana sighed.  
“Puck told me. Now, Q, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms lately, but to find out from Puck-” Quinn cut her off, slapping an arm into her stomach.  
“Did-did Puck tell you anything else?” she questioned, looking even more terrified. Santana looked confused.  
“No, but Q-”she tried, stopping when she saw Quinn’s pale face. She moved in closer to her blonde friend. Quinn was crying, tears littering her hazel eyes. Santana scooped her up in a hug, squeezing tightly, trying to block out the fact that in a few short months, some little person was going to make it impossible to hug Q like that.  
Quinn hugged back just as tightly, but released Santana pretty quickly, walking away and disappearing upstairs. Santana followed her, walking into her room, which could only be described as “pretty in pink”. San knew Quinn really didn’t like pink, but what Russell and Judy Fabray wanted, they generally got. Quinn was lying on the bed, tears pooling on her cheeks, her arms clenched tightly around a heart shaped pillow. Santana had never seen her friend look so broken before.  
She took off her shoes quietly and slipped onto the bed next to Quinn, holding her close and rubbing her back. Quinn responded to the touch, curling in close to Santana and crying harder. Santana just couldn’t place this sad, broken girl with her powerful, demanding best friend.

\---Ten Years Ago---  
Santana Lopez was not taking no for an answer. She stood, tiny arms crossed over a tiny, dirt-covered T-shirt, a scowl on her small face. Her mami stood in front of her, a small smile threatening to make its way onto her face. Santana groaned and threw herself back onto her bed.  
“Why?” she groaned. Her mami laughed.  
“Santana, you know very well that you are too dirty to go to Quinn’s house for her party. You need a bath.”. Santana groaned again, shaking her head frantically.   
“Do not!” she exclaimed furiously. “Quinn loves me no matter how much dirt I got covering my face!”. Maribel sighed softly.  
“Hija, you know it’s not about Quinn. Believe me, I’m sure Quinn would love to run around and get dirty with you. But her parents need you to look nice at this party, okay?”. Santana frowned, thinking. She knew Q would play with her after, so she guessed she could have a bath.  
“Fine. But fast, I hafta show Q my cartwheel! We’ve been working on them for weeks, Mami!”. Maribel laughed, following her daughter into the bathroom.  
“Of course, mi amor.”.

Santana thought she had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Her mami had stuffed her into a pale yellow dress, white tights, and little shoes with bows on the toes. Bows! She’d also pulled Santana’s hair back halfway, really tightly, and put a pretty yellow bow on the whole thing. Santana couldn’t help but feel like a very nicely wrapped present. If she’d been slightly older, she might have realized that her mami was very anxious about her behaving nicely and looking pretty, which wasn’t normal, but she was just six, so she felt simply uncomfortable. She sighed as she stepped up to the fancy Fabray door and picked up the heavy door knocker, letting it fall as she stepped back slightly.  
Judy Fabray answered the door, a glass of wine in her hand and a lot of makeup covering her already pretty face. She looked surprised as she took in Santana’s appearance, but quickly recovered herself.  
“Why, hello Santana. How are you today?” she asked, smiling at the young girl. Santana shrugged, forgetting her manners for a second as she answered.  
“Itchy,”. Judy almost laughed, but pulled herself together at the last second. She was used to seeing a dirt streaked Santana show up at her door in a t-shirt and shorts with scratched up knees, so this was certainly different. Smiling to herself, she remembered her duties.  
“Quinnie? Come downstairs darling, Santana is here for your party!”. Quinn came walking into Santana’s view, clad in a pretty pink dress trimmed with lace, pale pink tights, and fancy shoes. Santana couldn’t help but note that Quinn’s hair had very fancy roses placed throughout, and she looked a lot more comfortable than Santana did. She smiled upon seeing the Latina, giving her a quick hug, then stepping back, glancing at her mother as though she’d done something wrong. Santana smiled right back.  
“Hi Quinn! Happy birthday!” she exclaimed, thrusting her present into Quinn’s hands. The blonde grinned, handing the gift to her mother and pulling Santana inside. They immediately went upstairs to Quinn’s room, whereupon Quinn shut the door and leaned back against it, sighing. Santana was confused.  
“Quinn?”  
“Yes, San?”  
“Where are the other kids?” she asked, looking around. Quinn groaned.  
“No other kids are coming, Santana.” she explained. That just confused Santana even further.  
“Why?”. Quinn had lots of friends, she knew. Where were they?  
“I’m-not allowed to have friends at my birthday party. Well, this one. This is my special party, where all my parents’ friends come and talk about business. Usually the kids get taken care of by nannies, but I have to be here, so I managed to get my mom to let you come. But you have to be quiet, my dad doesn’t think we can stay quiet and that’s why he didn’t want you to come.” Quinn said, looking somewhat dejected. Santana felt highly offended.  
“I can be quiet!” she yelled, crossing her arms furiously over her itchy dress. Quinn nearly dropped the doll she had picked up, her face going pale for a split second.  
“Santana!” she whispered, grabbing Santana’s arm. Santana felt bad immediately and shut up.   
“Fine, Q. I’ll be quiet. But can we go play in the backyard?” she asked. Quinn looked like she was contemplating, and then nodded hesitantly.  
“I guess. We’ll have to tiptoe through the house though, Daddy might get upset.”. Santana scoffed.   
“We’re not going through the house, Quinn. We’re climbing out.”. Quinn looked confused.  
“How?”. Grinning, Santana led Quinn over to her window.   
“We’ll hop onto that tree over there and climb down. Why? Are you too scared?”. Quinn bit her lip and shook her head quickly.  
“No. Fine, let’s go.” she gave in. Santana pumped her fist excitedly.  
“All right! Epic explorers Q and S on a jungle adventure! Will they get caught by the scary tiger, or will they succeed and win the treasure?” she crowed. Quinn giggled, following Santana out the window. This was going to be fun.  
\--Present Day---  
Santana giggled softly to herself, remembering that day. She’d ended up with a black eye and a new collection of bruises after a run-in with the tree, but they’d had more fun than was considered legal at a Fabray party. Quinn tensed up when Santana giggled, drawing closer into herself. Santana froze. Darn it, Q probably thought she was laughing at her! She hugged the girl tighter and opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn beat her to it.  
“If you’re going to bully me, can you please get it over with? I’d like to feel terrible all at once, instead of small doses. Helps with the morning sickness.” she said dryly. Santana shook her head frantically.  
“God, no, Q. I’m not here to make fun of you. I’m here because-well, you know this isn’t going to be easy, Quinn. I’m offering my shoulder to lean on, as long as you don’t vomit all over me. This is a new Cheerios hoodie.”she explained. Quinn smiled.   
“Thank you Santana.” she murmured. Santana smiled right back, but shook herself out of it.  
“God, Q, don’t make a big deal out of it.” she muttered. Quinn laughed. Santana almost forgot why she was there, and she just lay there, stroking Quinn’s hair, until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> stay happy and healthy. remember your actions have consequences, but also remember that you don't have to be the most productive person to be a success. take care of your mental health first and foremost.


End file.
